Inconcebible
by Juany Nodoka
Summary: Nodoka tratando de impartir "lecciones de modales".


Escribo esta historia sin fines de lucro, con la única finalidad de personajes no me pertenecen, son de su creadora, la gran Rumiko Takahashi.

La historia conlleva asesinatos. Informo ésto para evitar confusiones.

INCONCEBIBLE

Sobre mi espalda he llevado siempre una katana conmigo, que ha estado en mi familia durante generaciones. Debemos cuidarla y hacer uso de ella de manera correcta. Cuando pasó a mis manos, tuve que protegerla incluso de mi propio esposo. Genma es un hombre enrevesado, con un desconocimiento total de lo que es el respeto por las cosas ajenas. Por tanto, pensó que mi katana sería un objeto de cambio por comida...Inconcebible.

Mi katana no puede ser tocada por otras manos que no sean las mí el modo en el que mis antepasados encontraron para provocar que permaneciera siempre en nuestra familia. Solo la puede tocar mi heredero.

Incluso lleva sobre ella una leyenda. Lo que la vuelve aún más valiosa y misteriosa. Cuando el poseedor de la katana se ve enfrentado a un rival con una escencia oscura y egoísta y éste muere a causa de su filo, su alma queda atrapada en el interior del arma para siempre. No tengo idea de cuantos seres se encuentren dentro de ella. Puede seguir haciendo su función todo el tiempo que nuestra familia exista.

Así que cuando mi marido intentó llevársela recibió una terrible lección: la pérdida de su cabello.

La katana castiga al usurpador, tomando de él algo importante...así que quedó de manifiesto que era lo que Genma consideraba valioso. Con todo y sus defectos, mi marido es un guerrero dedicado por completo al arte, herencia que sería transmitida a nuestra descendencia. Solo por eso permití que siguiera a mi lado.

Debía tener descendencia fuerte y mi marido lograría engendrar en mi a un artista marcial poderoso, fuera hombre o mujer, que mezclada con la sangre guerrera de mis antepasados, sería invencible.

Siempre la llevo conmigo a donde voy. Por supuesto que cuando llegué a vivir con la familia Tendo, mi katana vino conmigo.

Hace poco, fui premiada con un viaje familiar a un centro vacacional gracias a que compartí mi famosa receta Ikameshi a la Saotome, calamares rellenos de arroz. Lo que la hace tan especial es la mezcla de especias y salsa de soya. Era claro que ganaría. Los Saotome nunca perdemos. Estamos obligados a ganar en cualquier reto. Y todo lo que hacemos, es de excelencia. Digno de alabanza. Este viaje era justo lo que necesitábamos para descansar y relajarnos, alejándonos del caos que siempre parece rodear a nuestra familia.

Esta vez, viajaríamos todos. Me negué rotundamente a que los patriarcas intentarán dejar en casa, como otras veces lo han hecho, a mi hijo y a su prometida, en otro de sus bobos intentos por provocar un acercamiento entre ellos. Así que era mi decisión quien asistiría o no al viaje.

Si supieran que ya no es necesario seguir sus tontos planes, ya que mis niños han aceptado lo que sienten el uno por el otro. Ellos se aman, profundamente, con todo lo que sus juveniles corazones se los permiten.

Se echan miradas, sonrojándose mientras lo hacen. Cuando creen que nadie los observa se toman de las manos por debajo de la mesa. Son tan tiernos. Lo único que necesitan, es un poco de ayuda con todo el desastre que parece seguirlos a donde van.

Eso provoca en ellos mucha inseguridad, contribuyendo a que no puedan expresar su amor con total libertad.

Necesitan de éste viaje, alejados de todos, para tomar confianza entre ellos.

Pero como siempre sucede, a nuestro viaje están intentando acoplarse ciertos personajes un tanto… extravagantes por así decirlo. Averiguaron que saldríamos de paseo por culpa de Nabiki...cuando no.

Esa chica ya necesitaba urgentemente unas clases de comportamiento y buenos modales.

Hacer negocios a costa de su familia no es propio de una dama. Era algo inconcebible.

En fin, el asunto se resolvió. O mejor dicho, lo resolví a mi manera. A mi querida niña ya no le quedarán ganas de volver a tener un comportamiento inadecuado.

Busqué el momento preciso para encararla. La encontré en el parque, realizando unos de sus tantos negocios. Vendiendo fotografías de su hermana Akane y de mi hijo convertido en chica...qué vergüenza. No entiendo como puede ser así de desleal con su hermana y hacer pública la forma femenina de su futuro cuñado. Solo bastaron unas pequeñas palabras, susurradas en su oído y lo relumbrante de mi katana para que de manera inmediata, buscara mi perdón. Prometió encontrar otras fuentes de ingresos, ajenos a la familia, de manera discreta. Podría castigarla de manera más severa...pero después de todo, somos familia.

Como dije antes, personas ajenas a nuestra familia estaban intentando unirse a nuestro viaje. Personas insoportables y necias, sin ningún respeto por el honor y las buenas costumbres.

Chicas ofrecidas, persiguiendo a mi hijo como si de un trofeo se tratara. Por supuesto que mi hijo es extraordinario, único, varonil. Pero eso no justifica que lo persigan cual perros tras su presa. Ya está comprometido. No hay vuelta atrás. Detesto que no lo entiendan.

Y con mi Akane no es diferente. La acosan un sinumero de tipejos corrientes que no tienen comparación alguna con el excelente partido que es mi hijo, todo un hombre entre hombres, no son dignos de considerarse rivales suyos. Me molesta sobremanera que no acepten la realidad. Que justifiquen toda esa sarta de tonterías en el nombre del amor.

Yo les enseñaré lo que es el verdadero amor.

Lo que una madre es capaz de hacer por amor y por honor.

La primera era una amazona china, de nombre Shampoo... y como si llevar semejante nombre no fuera ya motivo de vergüenza, la chica aseguraba ser la prometida de mi hijo, a causa de una competencia en su pueblo, tradiciones arcaicas si me lo preguntan. Además, la amazona no sabe de límites en cuanto a modales recatados que cualquier chica decente debe mostrar.

Se presenta en casa cada que se le da la gana, causando destrozos por todo el lugar, ya que la muy salvaje, ni la puerta sabe usar, queriendo obligar a mi retoño a tener citas con ella y aun con la negativa de mi hijo, se niega a reconocer que no representa nada para nosotros. Se atreve a aparecer desnuda cuando mi hijo está bañándose...inconcebible. Tras ella siempre se encuentra un chico medio ciego, víctima de los desplantes de la chica, me da un poco de pena el pobre.

La amazona como siempre intentó colarse al baño donde supuso se encontraba mi hijo, ya que yo deliberadamente, dejé ropa de Ranma regada en el suelo. Por supuesto que no lo logró. Anticipándome a los deseos morbosos de esa gata arrastrada, la esperé tranquilamente. De verdad, es una gata. Tiene una maldición que le permite transformarse en felino y no duda en usarlo para su beneficio. No imaginó encontrarme aquí. No tuvo tiempo de reaccionar.

Antes de que se lanzara a la bañera para transformarse en mujer, mi katana cortó de tajo su pequeña garganta, de lado a lado. La sangre empezó a escurrir por su suave pelaje. Dejé caer su cuerpo hacia la bañera, para que su sangre no manchara el piso. Una vez que revisé que ya no sangraba, saqué su pequeño cuerpo del agua fría. Lo sequé y lo envolví en varias toallas. Terminé por ponerla en una bolsa que preparé con anticipación, para así poder sacarla de la casa, directo al contenedor de basura. Limpié el baño. Que sencillo resultó. Tanto orgullo amazona para nada, perdedora, no era digna de mi hijo.

Hay otra chica, si se le puede llamar así, porque sus ropas aseguran lo contrario, que afirma ser la prometida oficial de mi hijo, por un supuesto compromiso adquirido por mi esposo, con el padre de la chica, de nombre Ukyo, sellado con un puesto de okonomiyakis... claro, comida, cuando no.

Claro que si me lo preguntan, que jovencita decente se atrevería a seguir a un chico por medio país solo para que se le cumpla un trato absurdo, realizado a cambio de comida y cuando dicho jovencito ni enterado está...que eres una chica! Inconcebible.

Una chica tan vulgar no puede aspirar a ser pareja de mi hijo.

Esperé el momento preciso. Estuve un tiempo vigilando sus movimientos. Una vez por semana, Ukyo surte de provisiones su restaurante, permitiendo el acceso por la puerta trasera a un hombre que le lleva la mercancía. Bastó una buena propina, para que el tipo retrasara la entrega. Esperé a que la cocinera me abriera la puerta y una vez dentro, cuando ella me reconoció, no supo cómo actuar. La muy tonta supuso que fuí a verla con el propósito de aceptarla como nuera, ilusa. Así que bajó la guardia y yo aproveché ese momento para atacarla, sin titubear ni un segundo. Le clavé mi katana en el corazón, hasta el fondo. Y mientras se iba apagando la luz en sus ojos recordé como con ellos se atrevía a chantajear a mi hijo con sus lágrimas falsas, rogándole que se hiciera cargo de ella, de su puesto de comida. Mi retoño, un guerrero, manejando la parrilla…¡por favor!

Una vez que me cercioré que ya estaba muerta, cargué su cuerpo y lo metí dentro del puesto ambulante que siempre llevaba a todos lados. Lo saqué de ahí a empujones y me alejé. No sin antes, dejar un aviso de que la cocinera se marcharía por un tiempo indefinido a su ciudad natal. Es tan fastidiosa que nadie se atrevería a buscarla

Me llevé el carrito a las montañas y ahí lo dejé abandonado. Nadie me vió.

Pobre chica, pero yo le advertí que desistiera de rogar.

Que se diera su lugar y volviera a su casa por las buenas.

No quiso entender.

Mi retoño es todo un espécimen de varón, todo un hombre entre hombres, atractivo, varonil, atlético, gallardo, valiente,….uf, no terminaría nunca de enumerar las cualidades de mi amado hijo, todo un guerrero, heredero de la dinastía Saotome de la categoría libre de artes marciales Todo vale. Mi orgullo.

Un jovencito tan apuesto no tiene la culpa de ser acosado por cada chica que osa poner sus ojos en él, es algo anunciado.

Aun así, eso no significa que por que él chico te guste, te debas sentir con el derecho de acosar al susodicho joven llegando incluso a convertirte en una depredadora peligrosa como sucedía con cierta persona que, a lo que puedo deducir, está completamente fuera de sus cabales. Kodachi, creo que le llaman a la jovencita en cuestión.

Además, su locura viene de familia, ya que con ella, debemos soportar a su hermano mayor, un tal Tatewaki, igual de maleducado que su hermana, prodigando a los 4 vientos el abolengo Kuno, como si fueran merecedores del mundo.

Que si me lo preguntan a mí, que familia que se respete estaría proclamando todas las sandeces que ese par de ridículas personas realizan. Inconcebible.

A ese par de hermanos les urgían ya unas clases de buenos modales. Y quien mejor que yo para impartirlas.

Tienen un empleado de su entera confianza, que conoce absolutamente todo de ellos.

Sasuke se llama el tipejo ese. Pobre… es tan desagradable, ansioso de atención que resultó tan sencillo embaucarlo para que soltara la lengua en información valiosa.

Me resultó muy simple entrar en la mansión de ese par de chiflados. Llegué a la recámara de la chica sin hacer ruido. La encontré tomando su "sueño de belleza", como ella le llama, a su siesta vespertina. De acuerdo a la información de Sasuke, ella toma pastillas para conciliar el sueño, así que ni me sintió llegar. Fue tan fácil descuartizarla, no opuso resistencia. Uno por uno, fui recogiendo sus miembros hasta que no quedó ninguno sobre la cama y los puse dentro de un saco que había llevado para éste propósito. Después me dirigí a donde Kodachi tiene a su "pequeña" mascota, un cocodrilo enorme al que alimenta muy de vez en cuando. Ah, que manjar probaría este animal, nada más ni nada menos que a su muy adorada dueña.

Llegué al sótano donde estaba durmiendo el enorme animal y con rapidez le arrojé cada miembro cercenado que llevaba en el saco excepto una mano de la jovencita, para la que tenía preparado otro fin. Regresé a la recámara de la chica y ahí me estaba esperando ya el infame sirviente, con tranquilidad, sentado en la cama de la que hasta hace unos minutos era su jefa, ya la había limpiado, no quedaba rastro de lo que había pasado ahí.

Le entregué la mano, Sasuke ya sabía que tenía que hacer con ella.

Salí de esa mansión tan fácil como llegué y sin mirar atrás, seguí caminando hasta llegar a casa.

Como lo planeamos, Sasuke fue en busca de su amo, como a él le gusta llamar al jovencito Tatewaki y con toda la intención, se preparó para la mejor actuación de su vida. Entró corriendo y dando gritos de pánico, señalando la mano de Kodachi que llevaba con él.

Ante los gritos, el joven detuvo los movimientos que en ese momento practicaba con su espada y se acercó a ver que era eso tan importante que le señalaba su sirviente.

Cuando vió de que se trataba, empezó a temblar, lleno de miedo, pues reconoció de inmediato a quien pertenecía esa mano de uñas pintadas de negro, que tenía un lunar inconfundible en forma de pequeña rosa, en el dedo anular. Tratando de controlarse, le ordenó a su sirviente que le informará que era lo que había pasado y éste aún con lágrimas, le dijo que había encontrado la mano en el hocico del cocodrilo gigante que su hermana cuidaba con tanto cariño.

Le explicó cómo ella alimentaba de forma poco adecuada a un animal de semejante magnitud, como éste se iba tornando cada vez más agresivo y como su hermana hizo oídos sordos a los ruegos del pobre de Sasuke, que le suplicaba se deshiciera de una mascota tan peligrosa. Le contó de todas las veces que él vió como el cocodrilo

amenazaba con morder a su hermana,como ésta hacía caso omiso a sus advertencias y cómo al final, el cocodrilo había atacado a su dueña, devorandola hasta dejar solamente la mano, la cual, él pudo rescatar de sus fauces, poniendo su vida en peligro.

Como era de esperar, el chico se llenó de furia y arremetió contra el animal en busca de venganza. Una vez que lo logró, fué el momento de dejarse llevar por el dolor de la pérdida de su querida hermana, el pobre chico enloqueció completamente, sintiéndose responsable de apoyar a la jovencita en cada una de sus locuras, incluída la posesión de tan peligroso animal.

Sasuke se mantuvo todo el tiempo junto a él, trayendo a especialistas a revisar a su amo y cuando éstos lo declararon incompetente para cuidarse solo, Sasuke fué nombrado tutor de éste, quedándose a cargo de cuidar tanto al chico, como a su enorme fortuna, objetivo que el rastrero tipo buscaba cuando se alió conmigo en complicidad.

Ambos obtuvimos lo que queríamos. Deshacernos de ese par de hermanos estorbosos.

La única prometida oficial de mi hijo, es Akane , la heredera de la dinastía Tendo de la categoría libre de artes marciales Todo Vale. Solo existen dos escuelas de éste tipo y por supuesto, ambos patriarcas consideraron adecuado, para la conservación del estilo, que las escuelas se unieran en un compromiso formal, por parte de ambos herederos.

Ella es la única prometida que yo reconozco como pareja de mi hijo.

Una jovencita de buenas costumbres, seguidora del respeto y la tradición.

Hay detalles por pulir, como las habilidades culinarias o ese explosivo carácter. Pero me agrada que siempre está al pendiente de mi hijo, dispuesta a apoyarlo si hace falta.

Y éste comportamiento lo noto también en él. Mi Ranma poco a poco ha ido reclamando como suya a su prometida, protegiéndola, amándola. Sabiendo con seguridad, que se pertenecen, que estarán juntos.

Que son el uno para el otro.

No hay cabida para nadie más.

No deben entrometerse, con planes desquiciados o bajo falsas premisas de amistad.

Y aún me falta el peor de todos. Un jovencito con una falta de orientación tan grande, que de la nada puede aparecer en el Dojo, como salir de él al momento siguiente, hasta perderse durante varios días.

Se victimiza a sí mismo para despertar lástima en los demás. Un chico que no enfrenta sus propios errores y culpa a los demás de éstos, no es más que un cobarde, no puedo llamarlo de otro modo. Inconcebible.

Por si fuera poco, también es poseedor de una maldición que provoca en él una transformación en un pequeño cerdo negro, que para mala fortuna, mi querida Akane considera como su mascota, ignorando por completo la verdadera identidad del animalito.

Este chico, de nombre Ryoga, se aprovecha de ésta situación para quedarse en la recámara de Akane, para dormir con ella, acompañarla todo el tiempo, incluso cuando mi niña se cambia de ropa. Tiene una falta total de honor y respeto que no se como llega a considerarse a sí mismo un artista marcial.

Me provoca asco. Encontraré la manera más dolorosa posible de darle su merecido

Y creo que ya se cual.

Encontré en la ciudad una tienda pequeña, de aspecto un tanto tétrica, donde venden todos los artilugios, hechizos y cosas raras botica, le llamaban.

Bastó con preguntar sobre lo que me interesaba para que me aseguraran tenerlo listo en unos cuantos días, tiempo más que suficiente para preparar todo.

Como lo tenía previsto, el chico Hibiki hizo su acto de aparición esa misma semana.

Buscando a Akane para entregarle los obsequios que fué reuniendo en sus viajes constantes.

Que pena que no la encontrara, eran lindos. Akane se encontraba en casa de una de sus amigas y no volvería hasta el día siguiente. Por tanto Ranma tampoco, se tomaba muy en serio su papel de novio vigilante, así que él tampoco volvería esa noche.

Los patriarcas estaban en reunión del vecindario, excusa perfecta para embriagarse y no regresar hasta la madrugada. Nabiki, quien sabe dónde andaría, niña maleducada.

Y Kasumi, pues Kasumi en su mundo.

Con toda la amabilidad de la que fuí capaz, le preparé un té al jovencito y le ofrecí unas galletas mientras esperaba el regreso de Akane. Era lo menos que podía hacer, pobre chico, estaba fatigado.

Poco a poco el sueño lo fué venciendo. El somnífero que puse en su té hizo efecto. Momento de actuar. Traje un balde con agua fría y se lo arrojé al jovencito. Como era de esperar, la transformación en cerdo dió lugar, seguía inconsciente, nada lograría despertarlo en varias horas. Con su diminuto tamaño, pasaría desapercibido y podría llevármelo al lugar donde todo estaba dispuesto para mis propó é con su mochila y me marché.

Llegamos al lugar, que no era más que una casa abandonada en las afueras de Nerima.

Revisé que nadie me viera entrar, pero a esas horas no había un alma en la calle.

Encendí una pequeña fogata, sólo lo justo para calentar agua y transformar al cerdo de nuevo en el joven Hibiki.

Una vez que se transformó, apagué el fuego y até al chico con una soga que ya tenía dispuesta en el lugar, además lo amordazé. Como era de esperar, el jovencito no se dió cuenta de nada.

A unos pasos de él, estaba una jaula, que en días pasados tomé la precaución de llevar y estar cuidando al habitante con mucho esmero.

¿Qué era lo qué estaba dentro de la jaula?

Ryoga en un par de horas tendría la respuesta.

Abrí la puerta de la jaula desde lejos, con un pequeño alambre atada a ella y el resto ubicado cerca de la puerta, para salir de inmediato.

Me acerqué a una de las ventanas, dispuesta a no perderme la función.

Al plazo exacto de 2 horas, el joven Hibiki fué recuperando la conciencia. Poco a poco fué observando todo alrededor, completamente desorientado, sin reconocer en dónde estaba. Cuando se dió cuenta que se encontraba atado y amordazado comenzó a asustarse. Justo lo que yo esperaba. Eso atraería más rápido a lo que estaba en la jaula.

De ésta comenzó a brotar una pequeña culebra negra. Se dirigía a donde vió movimiento. Ryoga forcejeaba para desatarse , sin darse cuenta que ésto atraía a la culebra hacia él. Para cuando la vió, la culebra ya estaba sobre él, mordiendolo en el cuello con agresividad, inyectando el veneno en su organismo y con el pánico con el que su corazón bombeaba sangre, éste recorrería rápidamente todo su cuerpo.

Esta culebra se llama Boomslang, una de las más venenosas del veneno de ésta culebra, provoca alucinaciones en su víctima, lo que le impide moverse, porque no distingue realidad de fantasía.

Hibiki comenzó a agitarse de forma horrorosa, moviéndose en espasmos cuál gusano.

De sus ojos comenzó a brotar sangre, lo mismo de su nariz y boca...oh si, efectos colaterales del veneno. Y eso era lo visible.

Porque por dentro, sus órganos estaban sangrando, derritiéndose cuál cubos de hielo al sol.

El corazón, los pulmones, sangraban...vaya que sangraban.

Daba gemidos espantosos,intentando gritar, pero la mordaza se lo impedía.

Gemidos mezcla del pánico y del dolor.

Sus músculos se tensaban bajo la ropa, podía ver cómo se desgarraban por el esfuerzo.

Estaba sufriendo mucho, justo lo que yo esperaba.

En unos momentos, su cuerpo se quedaría completamente seco, cuál cáscara de fruta vacía.

Pasados unos minutos, el chico dejó de moverse y la serpiente volvió a su jaula, donde volví a jalar el alambre y la puerta se cerró. El hombre de la botica tenía razón, su serpiente era la devolvería lo más pronto posible.

Una dama como yo, no debe tener una mascota semejante.

Observé el cuerpo seco del muchacho, vi como su cara quedó mostrando un rictus de auténtico pavor, a saber que alucinaciones vería, eso sumado al inmenso dolor. Fué una muerte sumamente desaté y quité la mordaza.

No sentí absolutamente nada de arrepentimiento.

Odié al chico con todas mis fuerzas.

¿Cómo fué capaz de compararse con mi heredero?

Me era sumamente repulsivo.

¿Por qué no lo maté con mi katana?

Pues simplemente que no me da la gana llevar su alma conmigo, esa es la razón.

Que se pudra…

Pasaron varias semanas, todo volvió a su relativa calma.

Una mañana, reunidos para desayunar,le informé a la familia de la fecha de nuestro viaje, para que se fueran preparando.

Ranma miró con preocupación a Nabiki, temiendo que su futura cuñada se atreviera a vender la información al mejor postor.

Quedaron sorprendidos cuando la chica les aseguró que los negocios a costa de su familia, habían llegado a su fin.

Además, ya no había a quién venderle la información. Toda esa sarta de personajes alocados decidieron tomar rumbos distintos en sus vidas.

Los rumores en el barrio, afirmaban que la anciana Cologne se había marchado a China para ofrecer una disculpa a las matriarcas del pueblo amazona,ya que al parecer, su nieta, al ver su fracaso para conquistar al heredero Saotome,había decidido fugarse con un proveedor de alimentos que iba al restaurant con regularidad.

Al frente del Neko-Hanten se quedó el chico Mousse,el cual era muy apreciado en la comunidad.

Tenía el éxito asegurado.

De la propietaria del puesto de okonomiyakis, se decía que había decidido volver al lado de su familia, en su ciudad natal. Era lo más correcto, puesto que una jovencita decente no debía exponerse a peligros.

De la familia Kuno, nadie decía nada, puesto que a nadie parecía importarle ese par de hermanos suponían que seguían dando lata, tal vez en otra ciudad.

Finalmente, del joven Hibiki, cuya última parada fué el Dojo Tendo,se supo que decidió cumplir con un compromiso adquirido con una joven granjera, dedicada a la crianza de cerdos...que adecuado.

Antes de marcharse, había decidido pasar a despedirse de sus amigos, pero al no poder hacerlo, dejó obsequios para ellos.

Esto entristeció un poco a mis niños,pero nobles como ellos son, le desearon lo mejor al joven Ryoga.

La noche previa a nuestro viaje, me encontraba afilando mi katana en el Dojo, cuando se acercó mi retoño y se sentó a mi lado, admirando la hermosura de la espada.

-Mamá,¿puedo decirte algo?-

-Claro, cariño, dime..-

-Me preocupa un poco la katana, cuando ya sea de mi propiedad- me dijo serio mi hijo.

-¿Qué es lo que te preocupa?-

-Pues, que tal si,cuando ya estemos casados,de un modo accidental, Akane llega a tocar la katana…¿le pasaría algo terrible?-

-Hijo, creo que no pusiste suficiente atención en la historia.

La katana cobra un precio cuando se trata de un ser oscuro, con el alma llena de rencor, odio, envidia, etc.

¿Dime donde, en Akane, podrían existir sentimientos así?-le respondí, no queriendo darle importancia al hecho de que se refiriera a Akane como su esposa.

-Tienes razón, no hay , mamá, ¿cómo cuántas personas estarán atrapadas dentro de ella?-

-No tengo idea-le respondí firme

-En fin, como eso ocurrió hace muchos años, ya no importa. Pero al pasar a mis manos, la cuidaré mucho, pero sólo será un objeto valioso, no pienso usarla nunca. En mi arte no la necesito.¿No te molesta?- me preguntó un poco dudoso.

á tuya. Tú deber es cuidarla. Si no quieres usarla,no hay problema. Y ahora, anda a dormir, que nos iremos muy temprano.-

Cuando iba a enfundarla, la katana lanzó un brillo y por un instante, me pareció ver dentro de ella, los rostros de los chicos que acosaban a mis niños.

Ahí estaban y ahí se quedarían...para siempre.

La relación de mis niños daría fruto, ya que están bajo mi protección y una madre es capaz de todo por la felicidad sus hijos….¿no?

FIN

Y aquí termina mi historia, espero fuera de su agrado. Lo oscuro no es mi fuerte, pero el intento se hizo.

Es un género que me gustó, debo confesar.

Me sentí cómoda acabando con medio Nerima.

Agradecimientos especiales a mis Locas por el Dios Griego, que siempre están ahí para mí, apoyándome sin gracias, mis niñas.

Al grupo Trastornados por los fics, que están lanzando retos cada mes para escribir historias sobre temas distintos.

A mi niña Akasaku, (Naes), por sus ideas para la muerte de cierto personaje...gracias.

Juany Nodoka Rdz.


End file.
